Elizabeth Greene
| image = File:Elizabethgreene.jpg | caption = | aka = Mother (codename) | rank = | faction = Infected | health = | weapons = Everything | actor = Kari Whalgren }} Elizabeth Greene is a seemingly young girl with powers similar to those Alex has, and the ability to manipulate those who are infected with the virus. She is the mother of PARIAH. Overview Elizabeth Greene is a highly unstable individual, although whether this is solely due to the effects of the virus or if it is due to what she had experienced is not revealed. She was captured by Blackwatch in 1964 and was held at numerous locations until finally being relocated to GENTEK in New York City, where she remained until Alex accidentally released her. Upon being 'saved' she punched Alex into a wall and made her escape with ease, due to her more advanced abilities, and began creating hives, water tower eggs, and the Hunters. She seems to be spreading one of three (later found out to be fourteen) different strains of the virus, due to her body being a factory for different variants. Hive and water tower forms of infected breeding areas all come from her. It is found out during the game, through absorbed memories that she has been contained for an extended period of time at GENTEK, during which she exhibited the peculiar trait of not aging. Later in the game it is discovered that she is the being known as "Mother", the handle she was given by Blackwatch. Abilities Before she was released by Alex early in the game, she had already begun to spread the virus and create hunters. When Alex unwittingly releases her, she spreads the infection across the city and creates a Hive Mind of the infected, with herself as the hive queen. During the boss battle with her she takes the form of a large phallus-like spinal column that suspends her "core" (a blob-like grouping of Biomass) and surrounds herself with three large tentacles. While battling her she is able to generate radiating shockwaves with a scream. She is also capable of launching streams of rocks and green energy seeker orbs at Alex. She is consumed after being defeated by Alex and Blackwatch, effectively crippling the infected population. Without a leader, the hive erupted into chaos, and began collapsing in upon itself. Another one of her abilities is the fact she is unable to age. McMullen noted that she suffers no joint discomfort, atrophy, bone degeneration, or any other characteristics common with aging. Ultimately despite being over fifty she still appears as her 19 year old self. History Elizabeth Greene was an inhabitant of Hope, Idaho and not a test subject in Carnival II. In the comic series it was revealed she was a hippie. She had known associations with six of the twenty seven Hope Children during the project and her infection coincided with the death of the last, Michael K. Allan, on August 6, 1968. Two days later, she became the nexus of the Hope outbreak of Blacklight. Where others were rendered insane and only responded to basic instincts, she was able to withstand the virus and produce a new strain (one of 14 discovered) that, among other things, made her an immortal factory of lethal virii. The town quickly became a massive hive, with every infected inhabitant single-mindedly protecting the infected Greene. In 1969, during Operation Altruistic, the town was destroyed by Blackwatch and Greene, along with her child, Pariah, taken from her by 1st Lt Peter Randall, was taken into custody. Her child, codename Pariah, was separated from her and became a test subject for various Blackwatch projects. Greene was transferred to Ft. Detrick on 8/1/69 for containment, and held at Detrick, Ward F, for nine years, two months. On 10/1/78 she was transferred to containment at Governor's Island Medical station, New York. Then she was moved to GENTEK midtown facility, 1/1/89, for study in Project BLACKLIGHT, as Test Subject 001Behind The Glass Cutscene, computer screen image. Five years ago, Alex Mercer began to study Greene, mainly to unlock the Blacklight virus and engineer it to more destructive abilities, and his work was fundamental in unlocking the BLACKLIGHT virus. He also made it more dangerous by a factor of ten in the span of three years. He became interested in Greene's past, and discovered through his research that she wasn't infected naturally and was a test subject for Blackwatch during CARNIVAL II. He threatened taking down Gentek if they didn't tell him where she came from and how she was infected. Because of his discoveries, Gentek was going to terminate him for trying to reveal their secret, in which case Alex stole the virus from the Gentek lab and released it in Penn Station. When Alex (ZEUS) found out about her being locked in isolation inside the GENTEK building, without knowing what or who she is, he went to 'save' her. When he enters the building he finds her in floor 51, where she was sitting in holding cell. Alex enters and says her name, thinking she has the answers he seek, but all she says to him is the time for waiting is over and throws him through the wall outside of the holding cell. When he says he does not understand she makes him see visions, causing Alex pain. She then opens a hole in the wall, tells Alex she is his mother and escapes. Back in the Cell, a group of Hunters awaken and attack Alex. After that Greene starts to spread the virus by infecting everything she touches making an army of walkers, hunters, leader hunters and hives. After Dana Mercer is kidnapped by the leader hunter Alex tries to use the same weapon that Cross had used on him (the parasite) to kill Greene to stop the madness. When Alex finds out where Dana is, he breaks in to the hive that she is locked inside and finds out that Greene is there. Alex asks where Dana is and Greene simply replies "She is with us now", meaning Greene infected Dana with her virus. Alex then asks Greene what she is, Green replies "The reason". Alex asks again in an angry loud voice "FOR WHAT?", and again in calm cold way she answers "Everything." The two start to fight. Alex fakes his defeat in order to get close enough to Greene and inject her with the parasite, but unlike Alex her body rejected the parasite immediately after the injection leading to the birth of the supreme hunter by spitting and her blood forming a pool. When the Supreme Hunter is fully formed and grown Greene escapes when Alex is distracted by the Supreme Hunter. When the Blackwatch spread the Bloodtox, Greene and some other infected went underground. Alex helped the Blackwatch pumping the bloodtox underground to force the infected out. This works, but not as they had hoped as Greene emerges in the middle as a giant beast with three tentacles. When Alex defeats her, she reemerges in human form and Alex consumes her, then the player sees some of her memories about Hope, Idaho. Notes *Greene was consumed by Alex, but it is unclear if she is in fact completely dead, since her biology can withstand the virus. *In one of the Web of Intrigue cuts, Alex says how he thinks Greene and the rest of the infected are being controlled by a hidden hand. This could possibly be PARIAH controlling Greene to spread her virus. Or even the Templars. *When you fight Greene, use the Whipfist to attack her tentacles. When she falls over, run up and unleash combos from the Blade power. If you run low on health, go a far distance away from her and start asorbing civilians and Infected. WARNING:Hunters and other Infected will chase you down. *Another way to defeat Greene is to reach critical max and use devestator attacks while close and retreat to consume more of the infected in the area and repeat until she falls over then proceed to use blade to attack her. * A safer method is to use the helicopters against her via skyjacking. * Greene was contained on the Floor 51 of the GENTEK building - a reference to Area 51. * Her overall profile seems to be based off Sarah Kerrigan from the game Starcraft. They were both affiliated with the military (Sarah was a soldier where Elizabeth was family to someone in the millitary), both became infected due to a judgment from the military, and both became Hive Mind Queens to a mutated species. Gallery Greene-2-.jpg 1801220444128774 l-1-.jpg Im18-1-.jpg 1062474-prototype 074 super-1-.jpg Grewe.jpg References Category:Infected characters Category:Node of Intrigue Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies